


Louis' Nightmare

by audreyanderson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, Death, Kidnapped!Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Louis, Scared Harry, evil Mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyanderson/pseuds/audreyanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is kidnapped by his father, and he has a horrible nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend's role play account, that she and I are in. I had fun writing it so I wanted to put it up on here! :)

Harry was walking home late at night. He had spent the day at the local library trying desperately to catch up on his studies. He heard a noise behind him and turned; there was nothing there. He started walking again. Something moved in the bushes next to him. Harry shivered and wrapped his arms around himself as he walked a little bit faster to get home. 

Harry turned the corner to walk on his street when someone grabbed him from behind. Harry cried out in fear before a hand was slapped over his mouth tightly. Harry shook and thrashed and tried to get free. He tried screaming out into the hand but it was muffled and the street was empty so no one would hear him otherwise. 

“Hello Harry.” An all too familiar and bone chilling voice whispered in his ear. Harry whimpered. The man turned him around and taped his mouth shut before he could say anything then the man tied his wrists behind his back tightly. The man stepped into the light and and Harry found himself staring into the face of Louis’ father, Mark. Mark smiled cruelly. “I can't seem to break Louis, he has this hope that you will save him. But, in my opinion, you can't save him if you’re dead.” 

Tears sprang up to Harry’s eyes. “But instead of just killing you here, right now. I thought I would take you to Louis. And then kill you. So I end you, and brake my son, effectively killing two birds with one stone.” Mark laughs cruelly, and Harry whimpers, tears running down his cheeks. 

Mark grabs Harry roughly and pulls him to his car. He ties a thick blindfold over Harry’s eyes. And open his trunk and shoves Harry in roughly before slamming the door. Harry cries into the blindfold. He wanted to save Louis. Now he was going to die and poor Louis was going to watch. Harry cared that he was going to die, but he was more upset that Louis would have to witness his death. 

Mark pulled the car to a stop, opened the trunk and pulled Harry out. He shoved Harry in front of him, into a building and down some stairs. Harry heard a quiet cry somewhere in front of him. Mark untied his arms from behind him and he tried to break free but Mark punched him hard in his stomach and Harry fell to the ground. Harry felt helpless as he was still blindfolded. 

Mark pulled him up and grabbed his arms. And tied his hands to a rope over his head. Once Harry was secured down, Mark ripped off the duct tape on his mouth and took off the blindfold. It took a few seconds for Harry’s eyes to get adjusted to the harsh light. But what he saw in front of him was heartbreaking. Louis was sitting in a cage in front of him. He was crying and gripping the bars. “Harry” Louis choked out. 

Mark grinned from where he stood. “Louis, I tried so hard to break you, but you’re stubborn. You tried to escape when I wasn't here and you tried to escape when my back is turned. I realized that you're were trying to escape because you want to get back to Harry, and you still kept trying because you know that he’s still alive, safe and trying to find you. And I realized the only way to break you, and kill that spark of light in your eyes, is to destroy the person you care about, I have to kill Harry Styles.” Louis cried out, “No, no, no, no, no, please! Mark don’t please don’t let him go!! I’ll stay! I wont try to escape again! Please!” Tears ran down his cheeks. 

Mark shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. You'll still have that spark of hope.” Mark turned to Harry who was standing there crying while staring at Louis. “Any last words?” Mark asked Harry. 

Harry stared at Louis. “I’m sorry, Lou. I wanted to save you, I promised I would find you and I failed. I’m sorry. I love you so much, I’m sorry baby.” Louis started sobbing, “I love you too Harry!! So much! Don't kill him please Mark!”

Mark laughed, “Goodbye Harry.” In one swift motion Mark plunged the knife, he had been holding, into Harry’s heart. Harry cried out in pain and died instantly, his body slumping and the light disappearing from his eyes. 

Louis cried out in agony as Harry’s died. And Mark laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and then Louis woke up. Louis was tied to the chair. There was no Harry’s slumped over in front of him with a knife through his heart. There was no blood. There was no Mark. It was a nightmare. Harry was safe and alive for now. Louis couldn't fall back to sleep.


End file.
